


Iggy's Do

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: There are many things people never expect out of Ignis, one of them being that he would do anything radical with his appearance.Most people also don't know that he has a competitive streak and will show you up if you try to corner him.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 16





	Iggy's Do

**Author's Note:**

> #Igtober 2020 Prompt 2: Hair

Ignis Scientia was many things in this life according to his friends, family and those who knew him from his image in the public eye.

He was handsome… or so said the ladies and a fairly impressive handful of men had said.

He was also dependable. Hard working. Reliable. Determined. Loyal. Faithful.

Of course he was well known for being an excellent fighter and tactician which had seen him through the dark years and several hard losses both physically and personally during that period of Eos’ history. 

Whispers still went around about his prowess on the battlefield despite his handicap, and naturally his cooking, which had always been enjoyed by his friends, and was now renowned all around the Crown City by her inhabitants. 

Most everyone he came in contact with had nothing but praise to offer for his positive outlook on life despite hardship that could have weighed him down. Could have weighed his nation down, but he never stopped working for not only his King, but the people who had already been through so much.

He was a true soldier for his nation.

A hero.

An honorable man who deserved recognition for his sacrifices and certainly a day off once in a while. Not that he took them.

Yes, Ignis Scientia was many things. Many great, wondrous things!

But something he was not was daring.

No, no…

Everyone knew of his exploits as a crownsguard for the King and how he had battled demons without his sight during the darkness. A coward, Mr. Scientia was not…

But a little boring?

Yes, he was that.

For all intents and purposes Ignis Scientia was a terribly dull individual to those who knew him best.

His idea of fun, that Gladiolus recalled from their late teen years, was staying up past ten on a weekend, when he wasnt stuck doing paperwork, and watching a documentary. Every now and then he would truly challenge himself by completing a crossword in pen on a lazy Sunday morning while enjoying a cup of Ebony with a nice little shot of baileys creme liquor at Noctis' apartment while the then prince played his games and complained about being up.

Not once in all of his life had he done anything too far outside of his comfort zone. No tattoos, piercings, wild hair colors, long hair, in fact the only thing he did with his hair was use gel and mousse in it, and each morning he washed it to reapply the product so that it was perfectly coiffed for his day as the future King’s advisor. Sharp clothes in the way of dress slacks and tailored dress shirts, suspenders and gloves that both had purpose and style, perfectly shined boots, and a sleek blazer in roughly five different shades that could be paired with his tailored suit pants, or a pair of jeans…

If he wore jeans, which he did not.

Ignis was calm, collected, and was the picture of perfection.

Or to some, like his King and friends, he was a just boring ol’ Iggy who never deviated from the status quo. Well, what they were sure the blond had determined to be the status quo because even for people who were rather dull, he was still a bit peculiar.

That was why when that sunny Monday morning after a quiet weekend at home, no one was the wiser that their world was about to be rocked.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus were in the board room which was consequently one of the old ballrooms that would probably never host a royal event for generations to come due to a startlingly low population, waiting for their monday to get underway when an eruption of whispers began to grow in volume just beyond the door.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked, his feet propped up on the polished marble top, blue eyes tired from a weekend of too much game play and far too little sleep.

Gladiolus wasn’t much better off considering his head was bobbing up and down as the minutes ticked on without activity. “Huh? What!” Another one who had spent his weekend living it up and reminding his body that he was no longer twenty. He was in his thirties and after a significant amount of abuse in the form of beasts and daemons, Gladio felt each missed hour.

Noctis was laying with his torso draped across the top of the table, his butt planted semi firmly in the ornately designed gold and black chair as he mumbled crankily, “I dunno… make it stop!”

“Make what stop?” Came a cheerful lilt, wrapped up in pleasure filled baritone notes that should have been soothing for the three men, but they were far too distracted with staring at the spectacle that was the Lucian King’s Advisor. 

“Holy damn!” Prompto all but squeaked. His gorgeous blue eyes are ready to pop from his skull!

“Damn Iggy… You… what… Who? Damn!” Gladio tripped all over his words as he attempted to ask multiple questions at the same time he was attempting to clearly state his surprise with a limited vocabulary due to his brain firing but not making connections to his synapses.

Noctis’ jaw hit the table top when he finally decided to pick his head up and look toward the door. It was a wonder that there wasn’t a crack in the marble! “Holy shit Specs! You… you did it!”

Ignis chuckled and ran a hand smoothly through his shocking new do. 

Three sets of wide eyes roved over the blind man and somehow, someway, they were all completely speechless.

Ignis Scientia was standing in front of them not only in sleek jet black jeans that hugged each and every muscle in his lower body and a cable knit black sweater, but his signature locks were brilliant platinum that seemed to glow like a halo in the dim lighting from above.

“Damn… you look hot!” Prompto couldn’t help it, Ignis had always been attractive, but the way the light blond set off the natural tan in his skin drew the eye to each hard edge in his angular face. The poor gunslinger couldn’t NOT look!

Noctis and Gladio couldn’t even respond, instead they nodded in agreement with Prompto’s assessment of their longtime friend and continued to stare without ever blinking.

Ignis smirked in response to the silence, though didn’t rub their noses in such an uncouth reaction…

Instead he revelled in his ability to surprise those who knew him best.

Even if they didn’t know that as soon as the darkness had arrived and now that it was over, the man who lived his life with propriety and an unwavering sense of decorum went and got that first piercing, painted his body with a marking full of meaning, and owned at least three pairs of jeans that he had scrounged up on hunts.

Dying his hair had never been of interest because there had been no reason.

Until the day that Prompto, Gladio and Noctis dared him to do just one thing in his life…

Just one wild thing!

Unknowing that his Sundays were filled with naked cooking with the love of his life. His Saturday nights often went into the wee hours of the morning while watching stupid comedies and romance movies that made him cry. And those weekday lunches he took out of office that were not for satiating his stomach…

No… those lunches were the precious minutes in a far too long day apart where he could sneak away to a hidden location in the Citadel, unable to go without his lover’s touch for one more second, so that the desperate need for completion could be quenched in one another’s arms.

Ignis was still boring to the vast majority of the public but those wild moments he had been enjoying for the past eleven years were between him and the one he shared his life with. 

These other moments of shock and awe, such as dying his coarse dirty blond hair stark white, were his new found form of fun in a world that lacked numerous forms of entertainment.

That, and he’d be damned if he would let any of them get away with winning a bet against him.

The hair stayed…

And his friends never accused him of being boring again.


End file.
